Freddy vs Jason rematch
by The Threat
Summary: Contrary to what the title says, this here rather tells the story as I believe it should've gone. In other words, forget what you saw in the movie!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: based on characters created by Wes Craven and Victor Miller, and based on a screenplay written by Damian Shannon and Mark Swift

* * *

Springwood, Ohio. 2002

The winter was ending as spring began, in a small midwestern town, seemingly peacefull. Where everybody is happy, and has nothing to worry about. Especially the parents, since they raise their kids so well. Or... maybe not.

Somewhere in Springwood, inside a small house, inside somebody's bedroom, we find a young couple. One big guy, likely because he played football, and a small red-headed girl, who appeared a little drunk. Neither one of them were wearing any clothes, and given their position in bed at the time their was no need for them to be wearing any either.

"Oh yeah… fuck me baby!" the guy kept saying to the girl, while the girl in question was moaning.

It didn't take long before the two teens were lying down, both exausted. When the girl was hugging the guy however, things started to heat up in an entirely different matter.

"Babe!" he said as he pushed her arm away, "You know I don't like to be touched after we did it!"

The girl wasn't happy about this. While punching his chest, she said: "Fine! I'll go shower then!"

The girl got up, as the guy was saying: "Good! Your hair smells like menthols anyway!"

Just before she left the room, the girl called at him: "Asshole!"

She had left the room. The guy, who couldn't understand her demeanour towards him, turns to his bedside table, grabbed a can of beer he had opened earlier and continued drinking from it. Obviously he couldn't care less about what the girl thinks of him. He turned back, so his back would be flat on the bed's matrass again. Suddenly, he screamed, when he noticed the pillow had made a drastic change! It suddenly appeared to have a face, which smiled at him! The face looked like somebody had spend to much time in the sunlight, causing his skin to start peeling away, horribly!

The face spoke: "Don't like to be touched, huh?"

If this little thing on it's own wasn't weird enough, the whole bed shifted into a giant hand, which seemed to be wearing an old glove, which had knives at every finger. The guy screamed out of surprise, until the hand balted a fist, causin the guy to snap.

The girl, who was in the shower, heard the scream. She looked up into the direction of the scream.

"Trey? What's going on?" she called, but recieved no answer.

She turned off the shower, grabbed a towell, covered herself with it and left the bathroom. Before she entered the bedroom, she called for her boyfriend again: "Trey! You okay?"

Still no reply! She opened the door, and screamed not only at the sight of a dead boyfriend, but a dead boyfriend in a bent bed, and blood, mixed with beer, dripping from beneath it.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, it didn't take long before all of Springwood was aware of what happened that night. Not everybody knew many details of how the guy, named Trey, was murdered, or rather how the body was found. All that was known is that Springwood high's football team had lost their starplayer. And to most people at school, wether it be a student or a staff member, that was more important than the loss of a life, or the fact that a girl was traumatised by the events.

The girl, to the school known by the name Gibb, wasn't necissarily sad about the death of her boyfriend. In fact it didn't seem like she liked him very much after all. But still, someone was murdered, and she was there when it happened, and was the one to discover the body, plus the very sight of dead man,... One would be traumatised for lesser things.

For that very reason, two of her best friends had decided, since spring break was closing in, to go on a little trip. Something to help them forget about the murder, or as they would say "get over it all".

At school, about a week after the murder, somewhere in the hallway, the three girls were at their lockers, a small blond one named Lori, a tall Afro-American named Kia, and Gibb. Where or when the trip would be taking place, neither of them knew just yet. All they did know is that Lori's boyfriend Will would be taking care of something.

"Ya'll," Kia was getting impatient, "when has that Will ayours found a place!"

"I dunno…" Lori answered, "he said it would take some time."

Gibb, who was smoking at the time dispite the probation to smoke inside the school, had very few things to say: "Well, I… I can't wait to get outta here."

Lori tried to comfort Gibb: "Gibb, a dead boyfriend isn't just something to get over with!"

"Yeah," Kia agreed, "not even if he were a first class asshole!"

"Kia…!" Lori said furiously.

"I'm already over his death," Gibb assured them both, "just not over seeing him dead!"

Just then, Will arrived at the scene: "Girls! I got some great news! I found a place to stay for spring break!"

"Wonderfull!" Lori cheered.

"All righ' ya'll!" Kia went with the flow.

"Great…" Gibb sounded somewhat relieved, but not cheerful like her friends.

"Oh come on, Gibb!" Lori tried to get her chin up, "You'll have the time of your live there!"

Will interrupting her by saying: "I also have some bad news!"

The girls start looking at him surprised.

He continued talking: "This is the only cabin I could find in these woods, and it's big, and expensive enough for at least three more people."

Lori was surprised: "…Three more?"

"Yes." Will almost sounded sad.

Kia, who never really knew better things to say, said: "Ya'll, where do we get that much people on such a short notice?"

"Dude! Can I come?" a guy who had overheard them talking made himself noticed.

Kia was a little pissed: "Did ya smoke that much to have such a crazy ideya!"

Lori, unlike Kia, didn't see much trouble with him: "Kia! what's wrong with bringing Freeburg along with us"

The guy, whom Lori just named Freeburg, couldn't be more thankfull: "Yo… thanks babe, and by the way: it's Bill."

The four looked at each other in surprise. They had spend many years with him in class, but they never knew Freeburg's first name.

Bill decided to interrupt the awkward silence: "So for when is it?"

Will was about to answer, but Lori interrupted him: "Will! Why won't you wait untill we have two more, so we can inform them all together?"

Will could never disagree with Lori: "Oh… sure why not."

Kia was still unsatisfied with the situation: "Ya'll who else can we take?"

Gibb started to look around. She spotted a guy at a locker, who drobbed his books when trying to open it. He curses 'damned' while going down to pick them up.

Gibb pointed at the guy as she told the rest: "What about him?"

Bill seemed to agree: "Yeah! Why not?"

Again, Kia had a little problem with their pick: "Da new guy? Ya'll want to invite a total stranger now ya'll!?

Both Gibb and Bill look at Kia in surprise. Lori on the other hand seemed to be more supportive. Particulary towards Gibb.

"So Gibb, why won't you go over to him and ask?"

"Oh… er… No… I…" Gibb's refusal sounded nervous.

Lori pulled Gibb's arm, and pushed her forwards as she said: "Oh come on! Don't start a scene now!"

She closed in on the guy, and even threw away her cigarette. When she was right next to him, she started talking, but seemed pretty nervous over doing so.

"Err… hi Kane!"

The guy, Kane, turned his head slightly to see who was talking, then turned back to his closet, almost as if afraid to look at her.

"Hey Gibb." he said, "So… err… how's everythin' goin'?"

Gibb was relieved that he didn't bring Trey up, as she replied: "Err… all right, given the circumstances."

Oh no, she thought to herself, because now she brought him up herself.

Kane tried to remain cool on the subject: "Well… er… seeing a dead body… I mean…"

Gibb didn't really want him to finish that sentence, and interrupted: "I know."

Now's the moment, she thought, and said: "Say… er… me and some friends are… er… planning on trip to the woods for spring break… and er… we were just wondering… er…"

Kia decided she had to save Gibb: "And since ya new here, w'all thought…"

"Since I'm new here?!" Kane sounded enraged. He shut his locker in anger and added: "The only thing new here would be you having brains, Kia Waterson!"

Kia looked at him surprised. Why did he just get so angry?

"What!?" Kane asked retorically, "Surprised I know your name? I've been here since freshman year!"

Lori became the one to keep the peace: "Calm down Kane! Kia, what were you thinking ?"

Kane hadn't finished just yet : "There's something else I don't get either!"

He pointed at Lori when he said: "You live at 1428 Elm! You,"pointed at Kia, "are her friend,yet it's you"pointed at Gibb, "who's boyfriend got killed! Could he pick the right person!"

The girls were amazed, not because he turned so angry, but because he just stated something that to them didn't make much sense. Kane walked away, not caring much about what they thought. When he passed Bill, he (Bill) stopped him.

"Dude! What was all THAT about?"

"Never mind that!" Kane replied, and kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, during geography, or rather before class started, Lori was sitting somewhere at the back of the classroom. Right in front of her, there was Kane. Not only was she a bit angry because of the thing with Kia earlier, but also puzzled about what he said earlier, she could still hear him saying this: "You live at 1428 Elm, you are her friend, yet it's you who's boyfriend got killed!"

Al of a sudden she feels a draught; she almost yelled at the surprise, when she saw it was just some other student passing by her table.

"Hey, Kane ol' buddy!" the student said to Kane.

Kane looked up and sighed: "Hey Charles!"

"So,"Charles started as he sat down,"Bill told me about you having a bit of a fight with that Kia!"

"Kia's more than just a bitch." Kane stated, frighteningly calm.

Charles agreed: "Yes, bu…."

"Guys!" Lori interrupted him.

"Oh… no offence Lori!" he told her just as quickly.

Kane lowered his voice so only Charles would hear him say: "Still trying to be the nice guy to her? She hasn't even stopped saying Lindermann to you!"

Charles, who lowered his voice as well, replied: "I know. That's why I asked her earlier to join them on their little trip!So she'll get to know me better."

Kane sighs: "Taken, yet determined not to give up on her."

In a convinced tone, Charles replied: "Yeah! By the way, with that Kia in the group, I don't think Bill would do as back-up."

Kane thought about this. Apart from his best friend and some major bitch, some pretty nice girl will also be there. He was thinking out loud when he said: "Well… this could be my chance with Gibb as well."

"Ah, now we're talking!" Charles nearly shouted.

"That is, if they haven't found somebody else to take my place." Kane added.

"Oh, don't worry," Charles assured him, "I already told them you're coming."

Out of Kane's facial expression, you can see he wanted to say "You were that sure I'd wanna go huh?"

From this point, Charles decided to speak up: "So! What was that thing with Lori living in 1428 Elm and everything?"

When Lori heard him say that, she was fully concentrated on what they were going to say.

"Come on Charles," Kane didn't seem to want to answer, "you know the story as well!"

"Yeah?" Charles was surprised at this reply, "Well maybe not as good as you do!"

Lori relised she won't get much of an answer out of them.

The bell rang, all of the sudden. Everyone sat down, the teacher entered the classroom and started teaching.


	4. Chapter 4

The teacher was teaching everyone with the same boring monotone voice. You'd be lucky if he didn't talk you to sleep. Lori was one of the lucky ones. She was instead a witness to the whole class being asleep. It didn't even occur to her that the teacher did not notice any of that at all, or even made the slightest attempt to wake everyone up.

"Miss Campbell." he suddenly called for Lori, "Could you come here for a second."

She did as she was told. She came forward. She saw how everybody else wasn't really asleep, they appeared to be in some kind of dream state, staring in front of them to... nothing in particular.

"Lori." the teacher suddenly called again.Lori looked up, after which the teacher repeated himself: "Could you come here for a second."

She did as she was asked. The teacher pointed her to a map of Ohio, then asked: "Now show us where to find Springwood."

Lori didn't understand this. She did understand what she had to do, but this was something they teach you at elementary school, not at high school. So why is she asked to do this. She didn't question this to the teacher, so she turned to the map. She did notice something odd about it. It was like Springwood was marked with some kind of lion's claw, with four nails instead of only three. Suddenly the mark turned into an actual hand that grabbed Lori, and pulled her into the map.

Back in the real world, she jumped up, yelling, and calling for help. The teacher looked surprised at that sight. He came up to her, trying to calm her down. With the same monotone voice he always used, he said: "Calm down, Miss Cambell. What is the matter with you?"

Lori wakes up, and looks at the teacher. She couldn't say much, for another student in class said: "Can you keep it down please, I'm trying to sleep here!"

The teacher looked at that student, then back into Lori's tired eyes.

"I take it you didn't dream that pleasant?"

"No, it wa…" she started to reply, but stopped, because she knew that if she said she had a bad dream, it means she was asleep in class.

The teacher, still monotone, told her "You can explain this to the headmaster. And you too Mr Swift."

The student didn't reply.

"Mr Swift?" the teacher repeated, "Mr Blake Swift?"

He still didn't reply. Another student throws a ball of paper at him. Still no reply!

"Very well." he turned back to Lori, "You go on your own then."

"But…" she tried to reason with him.

The teacher, though angry he didn't exactly shout: "Now."

Lori leaves the classroom.

Kane seemed to find this quite funny, so he said to Charles: "I hope your kids will remain YOUR sanity, not hers."

The teacher heard Kane say something: "Ahum… Is there something you wish to share with everyone, Mr Anderson?"

Kane quickly replied: "Er… No sir!"

"Good." the teacher kept it at that, "Now. About you Mr Swift."

The teacher walked to the Blake Smith. When he stood next to the student, he merely touched his shoulder, in order to try and wake him up, and the student fell on the floor, showing a bloody pen in his right hand, and a cut on his left wrist. The teacher looked shocked, the guys in the room call 'Oh my god' and the girls start yelling.


	5. Chapter 5

1428 Elm Street, later that week, Friday

Both Gibb and Lori were waiting in front of the house. Lori was still a little confused. Images still flashed through her mind, all about Lori's dreams, and all with the same freak: a man with a burned face and knives for fingernails.

Gibb, who was smoking a cigarette at the time, noticed Lori was pretty much out of it, so she asked: "Lori. Lori! Is something wrong?"

Lori suddenly woke up from her thoughts: "Huh… oh… nothing. It's just... "I've been having these weird dreams lately."

"Yeah so do I." Gibb replied, "But I don't spend much attention to them anymore."

Lori said: "Yeah well…" but then Gibb changed the subject.

"When did Will say he's gonna be here?"

After looking at her watch, Lori replied: "Two minutes ago."

She noticed Gibb making a face as if to say 'Oh', and added: "Relax, he'll be here.Why?"

The following Lori asked with a kind of an undertone: "Are we getting a bit impatient here?"

"No!" Gibb nearly shouted, "It's just… I…"

"Can't wait to see him again, right?" Lori finished the sentence for her.

Gibb paniced: "See who?"

"Why… Kane, off course!" Lori answered matter-of-factly.

Gibb muttered: "W…Wha… Why would I…"

"Come on, Gibb!" Lori interrupted, "Do you think I never notice you staring at him ever since freshman year? Even before you started anything with Trey!"

Gibb sighed: "Was I that obvious? Wish he'd have noticed."

"Well then," Lori said as a tuned van drove into the street, "maybe you can let him notice now."

While Gibb was getting a bit nervous after Lori's words, the van stopped in front of them, Will stuck his head out of the van, and said: "You girls ready?"

"More then you can imagine!" Lori replied as she took her bags.

Some time later, close to the exit from Ohio, we find al seven of them. Will behind the wheel, Lori next to him, bags in the cargo base, in the middle, Kane and Gibb and the alcoholic drinks on the left, Kia and the other guys on the right side. While Bill smoked up some weed, and Gibb drank lots of beer, Charles finished telling everyone a joke.

Everyone laughed, Kia however did not.

"Ya'll is this all what we're gonna do the whole trip, cause ya'll this really stinks."

"So do you when you start talking!" Kane remarked.

"Dude! That was cold!" Bill complimented.

Kia didn't know what to say.

Lori had to be the one to keep the peace: "Guys! Are you gonna keep on fighting like that?"

"Tell that to that…" Kia tried to say, but Kane interrupted her.

"To who, Kia? Can't you at least try to remember my name?"

"OK, stop now!" Gibb convinced him.

Kane looked at her for a few seconds, then looked away as he said: "You're right, she ain't worth it."

"Glad you feel that way." Gibb replied.

A few seconds later, Kane wanted to ask Gibb, who was lighting up a cigarette, to pass him a bottle of beer, but he started coughing when he got some of the smoke in his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked somewhat panicked.

Kane pointed at the cigarette as he coughed: "That's what!"

"Sorry." Gibb apologised as she put it out.

"It's alright." Kane tried to sound comforting.

"I've been trying to quite, but…" Gibb tried to make him feel better.

"It didn't work, right?" Kane asked, even though he allready understood what she was trying to say.

"Right…" Gibb replied, "Trey even kept yelling at me because I couldn't quit, and…"

"Bully someone into quiting?!" Kane sounded surprised, "No wonder it didn't work! The more you bully someone into it, the harder it gets!"

Gibb smiled a little. She didn't seem to have expected him to understand this at all.

Will interrupted this little happening: "Guys, you'd better cover the beer and dope."

Everyone looked in his direction, surprised, as he added: "There's a roadblock ahead of us!"

"Oh… shit… dude!" Bill said as he was hiding his stash in a magazine, which he later hid under hisbutt.

Will stopped the van. A deputy aproached him at the driver's side.

"Good evening!" he greated Will, "Leaving town?"

"We'll just be gone for Spring break!" Will answered.

"I see." the deputy replied, "Can I see some I.D.'s?"

"Did we do something wrong?" Lori asked.

The deputy remained silent, as if thinking they had done something wrong, but decided to answer anyway: "No… just routine! Now where are the I.D.'s?"

Everyone started looking into their wallets and bags. They all gave their I.D.'s to Will, once they found them, and Will in turn gave them to the deputy.

After looking at all seven of them, he continued talking: "Mind telling me where you're all going?"

"Oh er…" Will started to reply, "we rented a little cabin somewhere in New Jersey."

"U-huh..." the deputy listened, then asked: "Where in New Jersey?"

Will answered: "Er… Camp Crystal Lake!"

Kane looked up in surprise after he heard the name. Almost as if there's something about that camp that he knows, but Will, or anyone else, does not.

The deputy didn't seem to be too convinced on letting them all go just yet: "Are your parents aware you're going?"

"Er… yes they are!" Will answered quickly.

The deputy remained silent again, but eventually saluted them: "Drive carefully!"

"We will." Will replied.

The deputy stepped aside, told the other deputies to let the van through. The group was back on his way to Camp Crystal Lake.

There was a short period of silence. Gibb, who noticed Kane looked surprised by the sound of the name, was the first one to talk: "Is something wrong ?"

"Wh… What ?" Kane seemed to only just wake up.

"Is something wrong?" Gibb repeated.

"No, it's nothing!" he replied.

"Are you sure?" Charles seemed to think the same as Gibb, " 'Cause for a second there you looked like you saw a ghost."

"No," Kane insisted, "it's nothin' to be worried about!"

Everyone seemed to take it for granted. Gibb, however, tapped him on his shoulder to draw his attention.

"Tell me later." Gibb whispered.

Kane put a nervous look on his face after she said this.


	6. Chapter 6

It took them at least one night to arrive in New Jersey. Given that sleeping in the van wasn't particulary comfortable, none of them had actually been able to sleep at all. Or at the very least never long enough to be bothered with dreams of any kind. This thing seemed to please Lori alone though. For some reason she's the only one in the group that's really bothered with the her dreams.

The next morning, the group arrived somewhere in the woods. It stopped in front af a cabin, the one in which they were all to spend the entire break in. Lori was the first one to get out of the van. She took a deep breath, stretched her arms as she said: "We're here at last."

The van's back doors opened. Bill got out, still smoking dope: "Dude! This place's awesome"

"Are ya gonna stand there smokin' all day, Freeburg?" Kia complained, "Or are ya gonna help us takin' out the bags ?"

This remark of Kia's made Gibb relise something she hadn't questionned to Kane before: "Say, how come could you stand him smoking in the van?"

"I didn't." he replied as he took out his bag, "But he gets pissed if I ask him not to smoke."

Gibb said "Oh." with which she indicated she understood.

Everybody carried their own bags into the cabin. The last one to enter the cabin however, was Lori. She couldn't help but feel that they were being watched. Must be the recurring nightmares, she thought to herself, and entered anyway.

The rest of the day was considerably active, given that most of them were to tired to even take one step forward. Most of them took their time to put all of their stuff in their rooms, their clothes in the closets, and so on. Kia, unlike anyone else, didn't even wait until it was her turn to take a shower, and went skinny dipping into the lake instead.

Around twilight, everyone was sitting at the lake. Damian was smoking some more, making Kane, who was drinking some beer (as was Gibb), a little distant. Will is throwing rocks in the lake. Charles, nor Kia were particulary doing anything. Lori was the one to interrupt the silence: "So Gibb, feeling any better?"

"Well…" she had no idea what to reply, and looked away. This way she caught a glimpse of Kane and replied: "I'm all right."

Will didn't think that was convincing: "Well Gibb, there's no better place but out here in the country to relax, and get over all of the excitement!"

"I don't think so!" Kane disagreed.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Especially Kia wasn't pleased with him saying such a thing.

"Whadoyamean 'I don't think so'? Why wouldn't da country be any good?"

"There's nothin' wrong with the country," Kane explained, "but there IS about this place. Hard to believe one would get over one other's death by goin' to Camp Blood."

Everyone looked shocked. Gibb however wasn't entirely sure she heard him right, so she asked: "Camp… Blood?"

Kane answered, seemingly pleased: "Yep!"

"Where's that?" Gibb asked, for some reason convinced that her friends wouldn't want to bring her to a place like this.

"Right where we're sittin'." Kane replied, with a tone as if this was a stupid question.

"Al right! That's it!" Kia was having another tantrum.

But Lori tried to maintain the peace: "Why didn't you tell us earlier ?"

"Well I'm very sorry!" Kane said, rather cynically, "But nobody told me we were goin' here! And by the time I found out, it was to late to pull back!"

"Dude, why do they call it Camp Blood here?" Bill asked, trying to get back on subject.

Wether Kane was about to start, none of them will ever know, because before anyone could say a word, Kia had her say: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lemme give you a tip. We're here so she would forget the body so we don't need ya to talk about some murder or something that has been commited here!

"Lemme give YOU one now!" Kane said with a mock tone, "If I don't talk about it, yeh'd start thinking bad things, and that would make things worse. Besides, YOU already made it worse by mentioning murder. I didn't say anything about a murder! Did I?"

"Ya… Why ya…" it took a while before Kia knew what she felt she had to say, "Ya're an even bigger fucking asshole then Linderman is!"

Charles felt she just crossed a line here: "You know Kia! I used to think you hated me because I wasn't good enough to belong to your group, but that's not it. You see, after seeing you acting like that on Kane, I relised you just tear us down to make you feel better because you really hate yourself. Which is kinda pathetic if you actually stop by and think about it, assuming of course you can think with all that make-up weighting down your face!"

Charles was out of breath. Clearly he wanted to say this for a long time, and looked relieved to have finally done so. Kia on the other hand almost bursted out into tears, but kept herself strong, she didn't want to give someone like Charles the pleasure of watching her cry.

There was an awkward silence, which Gibb interrupted: "So Kane, are you still gonna tell us?"

Kane was taking a few sips of his beer as she asked, but stopped abrubtly to question her question: "Sure you wanna hear this?"

"Didn't I ask you to tell me, earlier in the van?" Gibb returned the favour.

Still not determined to answer her questions, Kane asked: "How do you know it's the same thing?"

Smiling, she answered: "Just a hunge!"

Kane wanted to take another sip of his beer, but noticed soon enough that there is no more beer left in his bottle. He set it down, and got up as he said: "Very well then."


	7. Chapter 7

Relising he'd stand in the way, Will sat down to listen. When Kane got in front of the group, as if being a T.V. host of some kind, he started telling them what he knew about Camp Blood:

"It all started when a young boy supposedly drowned here in the lake, back in 1957. A kid called Jason Voorhees."

"Is that why they call this Camp Blood?" Will asked.

"Actually," Kane replied, "this event triggered other events to occur, which gave this camp that nickname."

"What do you mean?" Will kept asking.

"You have to understand the circumstances in which this happened." Kane continued, "His mother was a cook here, workin' at that moment. She couldn't watch her kid!"

"Weren't there any counselors to watch over him?" Gibb asked, sounding truly concerned.

"The counselors were too busy at the time." Kane answered, "With each other, I bet!"

Everyone heard the sarcasme in which he just said this, but nobody seemed to think of this to be as funny as Kane did.

Kane tried to go on: "Anyway, one year later two counselors were found dead! Murdered! That's when they closed this place. For the first time anyways, since it re-opened occasionally. And each time that happened, something terrible happened as well. Fires, bad water... It wasn't known until 1980 who did any of them!"

Kane could read from their faces that they were about to ask who did these things, so he answered: "It was Jason's mother!"

Those who remembered him mentionning the mother earlier weren't exactly surprised to hear this.

"On a Friday the thirteenth," Kane continued, "under a full moon, that year, a massacre had occured here. Eight bodies were found the next morning."

Nearly everyone was shocked at this news.

"The mother being one of them." Kane added, "Some girl managed to kill her in self-defence."

Kia, pretending she's at all interested, remarked: "So she's dead now. Hooray."

"Yes." Kane replied, "However the girl who survived that night disappeared two months later!"

Now Kane has them all at the edge of their seats, assuming they are at all sitting on anything with an edge to sit on.

"Legends has it that…" he continued, but noticed Gibb was staring at her pack of cigarettes, instead of taking one and smoke, "Something wrong, Gibb?"

As if waking from a trance, Gibb looked up: "Huh… what?"

"I notice your not taking one." Kane added.

"Oh… I er…" Gibb needed to find the right way to put it: "I took the pack out of reflex, but I don't really feel like smoking."

"Whoa… are you feeling all right?" Bill asked, since his allready stoned mind can't comprehend everything right now.

Kane holds his hand out to Gibb, saying: "Can I have them?"

Gibb gave it to him, replying: "But you don't smoke!?"

Kane throws the pack in the lake: "That's not what I needed it for!"

Kia, who knew how much of a smoker Gibb was, tried to stand up for her: "You… What da fuck were ya thinkin'…"

"Kia!" Gibb shouted, "It's all right." and then turned back to Kane: "Go on!"

"OK… as I was saying," Kane continued, "legends has it that Jason saw his mother decapitated that night, and raised from the dead to avenge his mother's death. Which could explain that girl's disappearance. Ever since the death of his mother, Jason, full-grown in the meantime, lived his life in solitude and does not allow anyone to enter his wilderness. Anyone who does…"

He paused to see how many people are either frightened, or still need to figure out how that sentence would end, then continued: "Only a few people have seen him, and lived to tell how a big guy, wearing a hockey mask, attacked them. In the summer of 1984 only, dozens of bodies were found, literally spread around these woods. And that within two weeks only!"

"And still there were survivors?" Charles asked.

"To put it frank," Kane answered, "one survivor got picked up by paramedics, suffering from multiple stab wounds. She died later that day at the hospital. Another one ended up in a psychiatric clinic. They say a kid had chopped Jason into pieces, while his elder sister could merely watch. The whereabouts of that sister have remained unknown to this day for some reason. Wonder why."

"Man, that Jason must be a real sissy," Bill remarked, "Being beaten by a kid!"

"So Jason's finally dead now, right?" Charles sounded relieved as he asked this.

"Well..." their was a sound of doubt in his voice, "Actually…!"

"Come on!" Kia is starting to have had enough of this, "Ya can't tell us he survived that?"

"He got an axe in his head at some point," Kane bit back, "and still escaped from the morgue to kill more people before he got chopped!"

It was pretty obvious to Kane that this part of the story was quite disturbing, but he went on anyway: "Officially he got cremated, but according to rumours he was burried. And that kid, who had grown to be a teenager by that time, dug up Jason's body to make sure he's really dead. Instead he had unleashed Jason from his grave, and the murders started again. He somehow even reached into Manhattan!"

"Sounds like he just couldn't stop." Gibb said, slightly amused.

"That is…" Kane corrected her, "if you believe the stories."

"What do you believe?" Gibb asked him.

"Jason's dead." he replied, "That's what I believe."

"If that's really what you believe," Kia was on the brink of insanity now "then how do you know al of that?"

Kane, ignoring the first part of her sentence, answered: "It's al on the internet. It seemed like some interesting stuff to know. Also a little funny, especially after that incident at some nearby clinic, where a man impersonated Jason to kill people, and every time some new copycat showed up, people still say it was Jason doing them!"

There was a short silence, after which Kane added: "If there were such a copycat here right now, I must warn y'all, that Jason was very picky on which people to kill first. Some bodies where found naked in the lake, probably killed while skinny dipping. Which got you marked, Kia! Others were murdered either some time after they had sex, or while they were still doing it. Then there were people who were a little drunk. We're both marked now, Gibb! And others who were a little high. Much like yourself, Bill!"

After another silence, Gibb stated: "Think I'd rather deal with that guy who killed Trey."

Kane had a little grin on his face as he questionned: "How can you be so sure about that?"

Again there was silence. Then Kia, once again was the one to break it: "Watcha sayin' now? Do ya know who did this?

Kane was still grinning: "Not really! But killed in bed, and the bed in question got bent? Does that sound like just any kind of psychotic killer to you?"

When Kane stated this, Lori had to think back about the man she has been meeting in her dreams lately. A scary man that tried to hurt her each time she slept.

"What's the matter?" Kane asked Lori, when he noticed how she reacted to what he just said, "Any bad dreams lately?"

Lori looked at him in surprise, wondering to herself how he could know that.

"That kinda dream," he continued, as he moved closer to her threateningly, "which occurs when you least expect it. You think you're still awake, but you're not."

He either didn't noticed or cared that Lori started to freak out: "Your friends are in the dream as well, but they don't help you. They're either asleep, or they ignore you in the dream. And coffee, or energy drinks help you… to fall asleep even faster. First… you see some kids, playing with jump ropes, singing a little song, until finally…

"KANE!" Will stood up suddenly, trying to stop him, "That's enough! You're scaring her!"

Kane deciding to quit the show: "You're right. I'd better give it to yeh straight about Frederick Krueger!"

Gibb looked at Kane in surprise: "Who's Frederick… er… Frederick Whatever?"

"Frederick Krueger, Freddy if you will," Kane explained, "was a child murderer, Sprigwood's own boogey man! He lured them to some plant, where he used to work. There he 'played' with the kids after which he killed them."

"Dude, that sucks." Bill remarked.

"He was quite the original killer, must say." Kane ignored Bill's remark, "He made this special glove, with knives on each finger, which he used to scare the kids, then kills them with it."

"What happened to him?" Lori seemed to have enough curiousity for two now, "Did the police catch him?"

"Yeah, they did." Kane replied, "But the arrest warrent was never signed, making his arrest illegal, so they had to let him go. If he was to be arrested again, the police had to wait for him to commit another crime until they could!"

He paused again, just to let everybody get over the shock, then went on: "After that he just disappeared. However... you can understand that the parents in Springwood weren't to happy about his release, nor did they feel like sacifising one of their kids, just so he'd be caught again. Rumours has it that they came to Kruegers place, and torched it down, with Krueger still inside his house."

"And that mothafucka got what he diserved!" Kia tried to make him stop, "End of story!"

"You'd wish!" Kane said with another undertone, "There was a girl who believed that Krueger had somehow found a way to continue his... hobby. This he does by invading our very minds. More specificly : our dreams!"

Lori had started paying more attention then ever, as Kane continued: "She had a nightmare in which she saw a man with a burned face, wearing a green-and-red striped sweather, an ugly hat and knives for fingers. He supposedly is the one that killed two of her friends, her boyfriend, and her mother. She actually believed that they died in the dream, and thereby died in reality. Oh, and by the way..."

He turned to Lori as he said: "…she lived on 1428 Elm!"

If he hadn't scared her earlier, he sure has now.

"But don't worry." he added, "Those were just a few nightmares. In reality, someone wanted people to believe Krueger did those murders."

Lori still needed some convincing: "What makes you so sure?"

"Because somebody sure did, a year later at a pool party." Kane answered, "I'm surprised somebody had even survived such a massacre to tell what he looked like."

"And suppose Krueger does invade us in our dreams?" Lori asked

"Even if he did," Kane answered, "there are other stories saying that his own daughter killed him. She's dead by now. Cancer got her.Some folks even believe that this might trigger Krueger to return. Still, this ain't the Matrix, Lori! I dreamt lots of times I was about to die, but I'm still here. Then again I never really slept the whole dream to see myself die, but you get the gist."

"Woh there!" if Kia wasn't pissed earlier..., "Now if ya don't believe that, then what was all that shit you pulled earlier on Lori?"

After a little pause, Kane answered: "…That was just a show!"

Kia did not know what to say, because there were lot's of things she wanted to say now. It took her a few seconds to decide on that: "Okay then, what does that has to do with Trey?"

"Well," Kane answered, "let's suppose Trey had a dream which involved bending the bed, and the dream became real. Or that's the story our killer really wants us to believe, by using such weird contraptions. And why wouldn't he? I mean, it had happened before that some guy seemed to be swallowed by his own bed, so they don't need a bodybag, but a towell to clean him up."

Exept for Gibb, as weird as it sounds, everyone almost puked at the sound of this.

Nevertheless, Kane continued, "And who knows, Blake was assumingly sleeping, but killed himself instead, or he was asleep, but…"

"Okay, okay, ya made yah point." Kia tried to stop him.

"Must say," Kane added, "that whoever's committing all those murders must be a real artist!"

Will, who noticed that the sun's nearly under, told the group: "Well, if you have any more stories to tell, you'd better do that inside. It's getting dark."

Everyone looked around, noticing for the first time how dark it has become while Kane was telling the story, so the latter said: "Nah… said enough."


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone gathered all their personal belongings, after which they got up to walk back to the cabin. Kia, who had nobody else to talk to, began talking to Lori: "Okay… Dunno how you talked me into this to let him join us, I mean…"

Kane, who happened to be overhearing her, shouted: "'Scuse me, but if you have somethin' to tell me, do so, instead of talkin' to Lori!"

Kia almost literally sealed her lips. Some would say that some people just don't want her to talk at all.

Kane stopped Gibb, who had the beer, but before he could say anything, Gibb started: "...What?"

"I… er… Can I have another bottle?" he asked.

"Oh… er … sure." she said, sounding a little dissapointed, as if she really expected a proposal.

She gave him one, which Kane opened immediatly. Then he turned back to the lake.

Gibb did not understand why he just turned back, so she asked: "Aren't you gonna come with us?"

"No." he replied without looking at her, "They'd probably ask me lot's of more questions about both Jason and Krueger, and if I talk any more now, I'm afraid I'll lose my voice."

He took a sip of his beer, and added: "Plus I'm not used to stick around the crowd for too long."

Gibb smiled slightly, though whether that was because there was a funny undertone to what he just said or because she understood this demeaner at all, is unclear even to Gibb.

From a distance, Lori called at them: "Hey! Are you guys gonna come in, or what?"

Gibb turned to look at Lori, then back to Kane to say: "I… er… I'd better get going then. See ya."

"Bye!" he replied, looking at her from the right corner of his eye, because he didn't dare to look at her straight in the eyes.

Gibb entered the cabin, and closed the door behind her. Kia, who noticed that Kane didn't enter, didn't seem to understand why Gibb entered alone: "Isn't that motha…"

She stopped when she got an angry look from Gibb, then re-phrased herself: "Isn't Kane gonna get in?"

"No." Gibb replied, "He wanted to stay outside a bit longer."

Kia's facial expressions were pretty clear to make out that she was relieved.

About thirty minutes after sunset, Kane was still at the lake. Around that time, he wanted to take another sip from his bottle, but discovered that it was empty. Disappointed, he lowered his bottle, when suddenly he heard something snap. He looked behind him, but saw nothing, or anybody. Then a hand had reached for his right shoulder. He turns in horror to his right. It turned it was only Gibb, with two bottles of beer, both held with one arm.

"Aren't you a bit tense." Gibb remarked.

Kane sighed in relieve: "No. Just thought I heard something. That's all. What are you doing here ?"

She gave him one of the bottles, after which Kane said: "You're a live saviour!"

"Just thought you could use some company." she said, upon which she started to wrap her arms around him, attemting to kiss him even.

Kane started to act like he's surprised: "Wha… What are you d… doin'?"

Then he heard the snap again, and started looking around: "What was that?"

Not one second after he asked the question, a big guy with a hockey mask came from out of the bushes.

Kane was shocked to see the one guy he believed to be dead: "J… Jason?"

Kane grabbed Gibb by her right biceps, and pulled her up, to run into the woods, shouting: "Let's get outta here!"

They ran for what felt like hours. At long last, they had outrun Jason, and stopped for a moment to catch their breaths again.

"How... Who the hell...?" Kane began talking, but couldn't find a way to finish his sentence.

He didn't get a chance to do so either, for he heard something that sounded like something pounding through flesh. This was right next to him. He turned to look, only to see Gibb, with a machete sticking out of her chest and blood spurting out. Behind her, he saw the big guy with the mask, whom weilded the machete that stuck out of Gibb. Jason got her!

"Noooo…!" Kane cried.

Then both Gibb and Jason shifted into a man with a burnt face, red-and-green striped sweater and knives for fingers.

Kane recognised him: "Krueger?"

Freddy raised his hand, ready to attack Kane. Then a hand had reached for Kane's right shoulder. He turns in horror to his right. It was Gibb, with two bottles, again.

"Aren't you a bit tense." Gibb remarked.

Kane couldn't understand. He looked around. I'm not in the woods, he thought, I'm at the lake, and no Freddy Krueger, or Jason Voorhees in sight.

Kane sighed in relieve: "No. I was just daydreaming, but it got a little outta hand. What are you doing here?"

She gave him one of the bottles, after which Kane said: "You're a live saviour!"

Then he looked up almost horrified.

"Just thought you could use some company." she replied, just as she noticed the look on his face, "What is it ?"

"Deja-vu!?" he answered.

"Really?" Gibb asked surprised.

Kane shrugged, trying to forget about it, and said: "Never mind."

Gibb acted as if this didn't happen: "So… what were you daydreaming about?"

Kane was a little embarassed to tell, so he answered: "Does it matter?"

"Can't I be curious?" Gibb couldn't take no for an answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Inside the cabin, Lori and Will had their own private bedroom. As Kane and Gibb were having their little conversation outside, Lori and Will were getting ready for bed, or something that looked like it. Will was sitting, and Lori was standing, each at a side of the bed.

As he was untying his shoes, Will asked: "Sure you wanna do this?"

Lori was about to take her blouse off as she nodded.

"We can wait if you want to." Will reasoned.

"No!" Lori shouted, "This is all I ever really wanted."

Suddenly, there was a noise, coming from somewhere outside.

"What is that sound?" Will wondered.

"Sounds like music." Lori answered, "But where does it come from?"

Will was allready tying his shoes back as he replied: "Outside somewhere. I'd better check this out."

He gets up to leave, but Lori stopped him: "No. Please don't go, Will! I have a real bad feeling about this!"

Will held her in comfort for a second, and said: "I'll be back in a minute. Don't worry."

He kissed her on her mouth, and left her bewildered.

He left the cabin. The music seemed to have come from the direction of the woods, so he ran in there. As he went deeper, the music sounded louder with each step he took. It didn't take long until Will had reached the source of the music. There was a rave inside the woods. The first person to notice Will, was a fat, obviously drunk guy, which Will recognised.

"Shack?" he muttered.

"Wiiiill!" Shack shouted back at him, "Nice to see you here!"

Will was surprised to see him: "What are you doing here?"

"The best place for a rave!" he replied, "Completely cut off from everything! Not a cop in miles to stop us!"

The next bit, Shack said after he looked behind Will with some weird look of satisfactory: "Not even your girlfriend!"

Will didn't understand him at all: "W… What do you…?"

"Hello, Will!" Lori's voice said behind Will.

Will turned around to see her, wearing a long white sleeping gown only.

"Lori… wha…" Will tried to find the right thing to ask: "...how did you…?"

Lori wrapped her arms around his neck, and said: "It doesn't matter, Will. I'm here with you! That's what you want, right?"

Suddenly, Lori changed into a man. The same man that Kane saw earlier, and recognised him as the childmurderer, known as Freddy.

"Right?" Freddy repeated what he said as Lori earlier.

Will called a loud 'whoa'. Not that it helped him much, when Freddy raised his hand to cut Will. Just when he was about to get cut, though, Shack's head appeared right next to Will's. Like domino rocks, Shack pushed Will into Freddy, and Fredy was pushed into a nearby tree, feeling something sticking into his belly. Freddy looked down, and spotted some kind of pipe, which had penetrated Will, Shack and three other teens too. Freddy had no idea of what just happened. Five teens were dead, but he had nothing to do with it. He looked past the five bodies, and spotted a hockey masked guy: Jason.

All the teens around Jason started screaming. He had a tree-trimming saw in his hands, which he used to cut a girl's chest, and then to decapitate three guys, and their girlfriends, at once. The DJ tried to stop Jason with some of his records, but got the saw as well.

"Noooo…!" Freddy shouted, but nothing he said could stop Jason from doing what he does best.

He teleported from the pipe, to a spot right in front of Jason, using his dream powers to block Jason's attack.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Freddy shouted at him, "You were supposed to scare that Kane guy only, not slaughtering any of my children! You hear?"

Jason looked at Freddy, as if he didn't care much about what he had to say.

"These are my children!" Freddy reasoned, "Go back where you belong!"

Jason, who didn't listen to a word Freddy said, marched towards him.

"I SAID GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!" Freddy repeated.

As he said this, Freddy made one waving move with his glove, and Jason flew away. As he flew, towards the bushes, he faded away, as if erased with a gummy.

Freddy looked down on the battle field Jason has caused, sighed in anger, and faded as well, headed to his next victim.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the cabin, Kane and Gibb had decided to get inside. As they went inside, on their left was the living room, and on their right was the dining room, although both rooms were actually one. In the living room, there was a armchair, which's back faced the door. There was another armchair opposite of it, with a small table between them, which had a sofa in fornt of it. Bill sat on one of the six chairs, which were set around the table, in the dining room, smoking pod of course.

From the moment Kane and Gibb entered the room, Charles, who sat in right-hand armchair, turned his head, but said nothing. Lori however, who sat in the sofa, was an entirely different story: "There you are! We were starting to get worried."

Kia, who sat next to Lori, reading a magazine, disagreed: "Speak for yourself!"

Neither Gibb or Kane seemed to really care abour what Kia has to say. Gibb went to sit on the unoccupied armchair, while Kane got straight to the kitchen.

As Gibb sat down, or rather laid herself down, drunkely, Lori requested to Charles: "Say, Lindermann. Would you mind leaving us for a second? Girl talk!"

"Er… sure." Charles replied, after which he got up, and followed Kane into the kitchen.

"So how did it go?" Lori asked Gibb.

Gibb was a little groggy, which also caused her to be a bit dreamy, and not certain of what she heard: "Uh… what?"

"How did it go?" Lori repeated.

Gibb had a little smile on her face as she answered: "It… it was allright."

"That's it?" Lori could barely believe what she was hearing, "Nothing happened?"

"Well… we talked, had some laughs." Gibb continued.

"What did he say?" Lori asked away.

"Only that he hates live as much as I do." Gibb replied.

"That's it?" there was no stopping Lori.

"Well…" Gibb suddenly knew what else to say: "He also mentioned a daydream he had before I came to him. But he didn't want to tell me what it was about. He seemed so mysterious about it."

"Now that's a good sign." Lori remarked, after which Gibb looked at her surprised. Lori explained: "If he doesn't want to tell you, then maybe it was about you!"

"What a perv." Kia remarked, as she took out a pocket mirror, started looking at herself in it, touching her nose at several places.

"You should really be worrying if he doesn't!" Lori stated, more to Kia than to Gibb.

In a attempt to change the subject, Kia asked everybody in the room: "Do ya guys think I should get a nose job?"

"No." Gibb replied, "What you need is lobotomy!"

Both Gibb and Lori start to laugh.

While this was going on, Charles had entered the kitchen to talk to Kane.

"So how did it go?" Charles asked Kane.

Kane, who was taking another bottle of beer at the time, answered with a question: "What're you talkin' about?"

"Did anything happen out there between you and Gibb?" Charles explained.

"Nope." was Kane's dissapointed answer.

"Shame!" Charles replied.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure if she…" Kane was about to reply, until something else came to him, "What d'ya mean 'shame'?"

Charles lowered his voice as he answered: "Before she left, I overheard the girls talking. It appears Gibb's crazy about you as well!"

Kane stopped drinking abrubtly: "What?"

"She even wanted you before Trey!" Charles added

"Are you playing fool with me?" Kane tried to be sure wether he was hearing everything right.

"No!" was all Charles had to say.

Kane, on the other hand, did not really know what to say.

"All you have to do now is invite her to your room, and…" Charles suggested, but Kane interrupted.

"Charles! Don't you think it's a little early for that!" there was a smirk on Kane's face as he said this, almost as if he was concidering to do so anyway.

Charles didn't even seem to take Kane's remark too seriously either: "I'm sure Lori would not disapove that attitude. Not that's she's in charge of Gibb, but..."

"Speaking of which." Kane interrupted, "How do ya wanna get close to her?"

"Well…" Charles explained, "Will's up in his room asleep. He had slept less than any of us. With a bit of luck you two will be up in your rooms soon enough. Now if only Bill and Kia would leave, that would leave me alone with Lori, and then…"

He got interrupted when the girls started to laugh out loud.

"Must've been a great joke." Kane remarked, "Hopefully I am not the joke."

"No, I don'…"

"Cool! Caterpillar candy!" Bill shouted so everyone in and around the house could hear him.

Everyone looked at Bill, who was taking something invisible, put it in his mouth and started chewing. Though from his point of view there was a bowl full of sour candy, made to look like caterpillar, each bearing their own colours such as red, white, green and yellow.

"There are no caterpillars there?!" Charles noticed.

"Just yet another halucination by the drugged Bill Freeburg." Kane replied carelessly.

What Bill didn't know however, is that once the catterpillars have entered his mouth and went down to his stomach, they all started to take different forms. They all shifted into mini-Freddy's, who started to slash away, laughing evilly.

On the outside, Bill seemed to look a little sick, almost as if he would throw up.

"That's unusual!" Kane remarked.

Kia had something different in mind, which she naturally said out loud: "Ya know! Maybe you should stop smoking that, and lie down for a bit!"

"Yeah! I totally should!" Bill replied, after which he got up and left for his bedroom.

"Guess I'd better go to my room as well." Kane said, "See ya tomorrow, everyone!"

He went up the stairs as well. Once he was out of earshot, Lori, who's seemed to have a hard time staying awake, had something to tell Gibb in a whisper: "Now's your chance. Go!"

Gibb got up, but turned into the direction of the kitchen, saying: "I need another drink or two before there will be any going."

While this was going on, Bill had allready entered his room. He was only a few steps away from his bed when he tripped over his own feet. Once he hit the ground, he looked up. He found a pitchfork right in front of him. It took him seconds before relising he could've fallen on that. He sighed in relieve, but then he relised a pitchfork doesn't belong in a bedroom. Not too long after that, someone picked up the fork and shuved it in Bill's eyes. He therefor could never see the guy with the hockey mask, whom was responsible for killing him.

Seconds later, Freddy came through the door, without opening it, or destroying it for that matter. Naturally he wasn't pleased at the sight of someone else doing his job.

"Didn't I tell you to go back?" he shouted, and Jason still didn't seem to listen.

"GOOOoooo…!" Freddy shouted, and again he waved his right hand causing Jason to fly away and vanish again.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Gibb had left the living room after finishing another beer, while Lori had fallen asleep. The only ones who were still awake and in the room, Kia and Charles, made no effort to wake her up.

In order to bring some live into the room, Charles decided to talk to Kia: "Guess that just leaves you and me."

"Yeah… I guess so." Kia replied, for once sounding a little compasionate, "Look, Lindermann…"

"Charlie!" Charles interrupted, "My first name's Charlie."

"Charlie." Kia corrected herself, "About what you said earlier…"

"I know." Charles replied, "I may have said some things which I didn't really mean, but…"

No! You were right!" Kia corrected him, "I mean, even when I asked the girls wether I needed a nose job they thought there's no need to. So you're right, I do hate myself."

What neither of them relised is that Lori's face was twitching.

Unaware of his friend's little chat with Kia, Kane was in his bedroom, only just discovering that he's out of beer, so he put the bottle down on a nearby table. He was about to sit down on his bed, when there was a knock on his door.

"Kane!" Gibb called from behind the door, "Are you there!? Can I come in?"

Kane could feel his heart beating faster. But he tried to stay strong and replied: "Yeah, go ahead!"

Gibb opened the door. And there she stood, in the doorway. Though she didn't get in the room, almost as if she's waiting to get an invitation.

"So… hum… are yeh…" Kane tried to sound witty, "Are ya gonna stand there all night?"

"Oh… right." Gibb seemed embaressed to be just standing there.

She entered the room, closed the door. She approached Kane slowly. Kane could feel his knees trembeling now. He had no other choice, but to sit down on his bed. Yet he tried to converse with her.

"So… Isabelle..." he started.

Gibb gasped: "How did you know my first name?"

"We never spoke to each other before either!" Kane answered, "And yet you knew my name when you invited me to join you folks on this trip."

"Oh... right..." Gibb, or Isabelle, became speechless.

Kane made a swallowing sound, and tried to keep the conversation going: "So... what brings you here?"

It still took her a few seconds to all even find the courage to sit right next to him "Well… er… y…you remember the chat we had earlier?"

Kane was bit surprised that she brought that up, but answered anyway: "Err… yeah… I d… I do. Off course I do! Why?"

Even Isabelle was nervous to speak herself: "The…There's something else I want you… to know."

Kane didn't say anything, but it goes without saying that he was curious about what she wanted to tell him.

Isabelle decided to just come out and say it: "Do you know why I was with Trey?"

Kane shook his head, after which Isabelle continued: "There was this other guy I liked first. I… I wasn't… sure if he felt the same way. Even if he did, he… he was either too afraid to make a move, or I was too afraid. Trey however did make a move. I… I tried to be a good girlfriend to him, but instead, I began to hate him. Can you even imagine I was relieved with his death?"

Kane, starting to bring his hopes up, asked: "So… who was that other guy?"

Isabelle didn't really dare to answer, but she did anyway, as tears started to run down her face: "Er… Kane. You're the only guy that really understands me, the only one to whom I can be me. I even had you in mind… when I was doing it with Trey!"

Kane just thought he just recieved to much info. Then again, he also concidered if she was thinking about him all the time, rather than the one she was actually with, it did mean something to him.

"Kane!" Isabelle continued, "You're the one guy… that makes me feel…"

She didn't know the right word to say. She didn't have to either, as he suddenly pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, for once in her life feeling truly happy, and sensing him to feel the same way.


	12. Chapter 12

In the living room, other emotions were being expressed, as Lori was screaming for help, while sleeping. Both Kia and Charles did everything they could to try and wake her up.

"Lori! Wake up!" Charles desperately tried to get through to her while Kia shook her awake.

And it worked. Lori woke up, bathing in sweat. Still trying to recover from her dream, she started talking.

"Shit!" she said, "That was the most horrible nightmare!"

"Told ya ya shouldn't've listened to Kane." Kia stated.

"No!" Lori contradicted, "I had nightmares about him before! Freddy fucking Krueger is real!"

That's when suddenly Lori realized something else, and said: "Wait a minute, you said just Kane, instead of calling him names!"

"Did I?" Kia acted to be surprised herself, but didn't look believable.

Charles got out of his seat, at the same time that Kia stood up, and said: "We can say she changed. A little… Oh who are we kidding?"

Both of them disappeared, only to be replaced by Freddy, who appeared on the small table in front of Lori.

"Missed me, bitch?!" he asked, sounding friendly with a hint of sarcasm.

Lori screamed, but it never helped anyone in situations such as these so why would this one be any different. He closed in on her, grabbing her blouse with his left hand. In an attempt to make him let her go, she grabbed his hand with both of her hands. Suddenly, another arm, that resembles that of a dead man (Jason's?), grabbed her forehead. She screamed even louder.

In the real world, Kia shook Lori, trying to wake her up.

"Snap out of it Lori." she shouted.

This seemed to help. Lori opened her eyes, only to see that Freddy (and Freddy only) was still holding her, with Kia right next to him, who looked at what just appeared out of thin air.

Angrily, Freddy let go of Lori, smack Kia away from him, shouting: "Fuck! Not again!"

All the while, Charles was still sitting down, not really understanding what was going on himself.

Lori, meanwhile, realized Freddy was distracted somehow, and took her chance to leave. She ran up the stairs calling for Will, but not without Freddy noticing her running. He turned to go after her, but Charles got up and tried to stop him.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Charles screamed as he jumped onto Freddy.

Charles grabbed Freddy from behind, who in turn shouted to Charles: "Get the fuck off me!"

Kia meanwhile, saw her chance to get out of the house, so she got up, ran to the door, out of the cabin, and into the woods.

Up in Kane's bedroom, Kane had only just started putting his vest back on, while Isabelle had started to button her shirt.

"So…" he wanted to say something witty, but could only think of saying "Wanna get back down before they start worrying about us?"

Isabelle smiled, and replied: "Yeah, maybe we…"

She got interrupted a disturbance downstairs, followed by Lori screaming bloody murder.

"What's that?" she asked, sounding worried.

Kane had a grin on his face as he answered: "Dunno. Maybe they pulled some prank on each other!"

Then they heard Lori running in the hall, screaming for Will, upon which Kane said: "Must'a been one hell of a scare!"

When a window break downstairs, both of them started to think differently. Kane turned his eyes towards the window in his room, with a surprised look on his face, as he said: "That didn't sound like a prank!"

To tip this all, they heard someone running in the corridor, laughing evilly.

"Does that sound like anyone we know?" Kane asked Isabelle.

Confused, Kane and Isabelle looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. As fast as they could, they ran to the door, and left the room.

Lori opened the door to Will's bedroom. The first thing she saw was Will, covered with blood, his chest wide open, appearing to have been stabbed, or something like that. Tears shot in her eyes, as she screams even louder: "NOOO…. WIIIIIILL…. NOOOOOO……!"

While she was screaming, Freddy stood right behind her, and allowed his four blades to penetrate the back of Lori's head. That's when the screaming stopped.

Kane and Isabelle, who only just witnessed this whole scene, were appalled by this.

"LORIIII…. 'OLY FUCK!!!" Isabelle screamed.

Freddy turned to them. He held Lori by her shoulder with his left hand, so he could get his knives out of her head, which he then held up, to threaten the other two.

"LET'S GO…NOW!" Kane screamed at Isabelle as he grabbed her arm, and together they ran as far away and as fast as they could.

"Yes… run like hell!" Freddy called after them, clicking his blades, "It makes your skin easier to cut!"

An evil laughter is what followed.

Kia, the meantime, had run deep into the woods as fast as she could, as if looking for the light at the end of the tunnel. She ran, and ran…until she tripped over something. Not caring about what she tripped over, she tried to get up, but for some reason her left foot didn't want to move with her.

"What the…" she cursed in fear.

She turns to look at her foot, yelled when she saw that a hand, which seemed to have come from out of the ground, held her foot. Suddenly a man emerged from the ground. Kia screamed, as the man grabbed her other leg as well. He dragged her towards the nearest tree, while Kia could do nothing else but try to scream any louder, and try to grab a hold of the dirt beneath her. The man swung Kia against the tree. She stopped screaming, yet the man swung her again, just to be sure, and then dropped her.

He looked around, scanning the area, until eventually he got his eyes fixed on a white mask, a hockey mask by the looks of it. He picked it up, and puts it on. Jason's back!


	13. Chapter 13

Kane and Isabelle ran outside the cabin, with Freddy on their trail, and like others did before them, they ran into the woods. The deeper they went, the more they shook Freddy of. When they thought to have lost him, both stopped trying to regain breath. As a means of rest, Kane was leaning on a tree on his left side, panting, and Isabell was leaning on him.

"Did... did we lose him?" Kane asked.

Isabelle looked back, then replied: "I think so. Was that Krueger?"

"Yes!" Kane answered, "How did he follow us?"

Before any answer could be given, they heard footsteps. They look around in horror, until right in front of them, from behind a tree, Jason appeared. He held a huge boulder, and was getting ready to throw it at both of them. Both Kane and Isabelle were impressed by the appearance. Isabelle was the first of them two to react at the sight, and pushed Kane behind a tree. When Jason threw the boulder at them, he hit the tree behind which the two were hiding. Kane and Isabelle could feel the tree shaking.

"Run?" Kane suggested.

"Yeah!" Isabelle replied, as they both started to run, again.

They kept running, until they thought they had shaken off their chaser again.

"I… take it… that was… Jason?" Isabelle panted.

Kane panted his answer: "Yes! Either we're… dealing with… two copycats… or the legends… are real. Which ever the case… we've got two killers… on our hands! We can't go anywhere… without risking…"

"Then… what… do we do!?" Isabelle asked.

"There's only one thing… we can do!" Kane answered.

She looked back at him, as if waiting for him to say something.

Jason was walking around, minding his own bussiness. Suddenly, he heard some branches snap. He looked around, and found Kane, who screamed at him: "Yo Jason! Come and get me!"

Kane ran away, and Jason, naturally being eager to chase his prey to the very end, followed him.

Freddy, unlike Jason, was rather running around, trying to find his targets. He looked in the bushes, carefully. Then… he spotted a shadow, and walked a little closer to it, sniggering. Isabelle, who was the cause of the shadow, jumped up screaming, and started running again. Freddy, who always liked to play with his victims, chased her.

Kane and Isabelle ran as fast as they could, however this time they wanted to be sure that their chasers wouldn't lose them. It didn't take long until the two lovers bumped back into each other. Freddy stopped when they were both lying on the ground.

"Ooooh… how sweet." Freddy grinned.

Freddy raised his hand, ready to strike, but stopped when he heard some footsteps. He looked up, and saw Jason.

Kane and Isabelle used this event in their advantage to sneak away.

Freddy, meanwhile, had his own things to say to Jason: "What the fuck are you doing here!? I thought I told you to leave! You were only supposed to scare that Kane kid in his dream!

Kane stopped and looked at Freddy in horror, wondering to himself how he could posiibly know about that dream?"

"Come on!" Isabelle pulled his sleeve, "Let's go!"

As if waking from a trance, he continued the sneak. When they were far enough from the two killers, they decided to speed up, and run away.

Snarling, Freddy attacked Jason with his glove. Once two of his nails stabbed Jason, he began laughing. Jason however, pulled the knives back out just as easely as they went in. Then Krueger pulled his hand out of Jason's hands, confused that this didn't even hurt him. He kicked Jason on his right knee. No effect. He swung with his hand, as Jason kept dodging every attack. Suddenly, Freddy decided not to swing any longer, but to stab Jason in his eyes. Jason, on the other hand, blocked that attack and punched Freddy in the face. Once he had hit the ground, Freddy relisde he had never thought to ever recieve such a resistance from one of his victims. Freddy had to do some quick thinking if he wanted to win this fight. He looked around as quick as he could, then he spotted a cabin. It was a quite small, and torn to say the least, but it seemed to be the only option he had at the time.

Kane and Isabelle, meanwhile, were getting closer to exit the woods. Although, at some point, Gibb wanted to stop.

"Kane!" she panted, "Let's… take a little… break! P…please!"

Kane immediatly stopped running: "… Okay."

They stopped. Just in time, because Isabelle started to make weird sounds with her mouth, which in turn seemed to get the same size as a balloon. She looked like she was about to cough, but instead she fell on her knees, bowed her head, and threw up. Kane, who was about to do the same thing, but held it up for a minute, helped her up. In order to rest, they both started leaning with their backs against a tree, one for each, opposite each other.

"Why…" Isabelle began, breathing heavily, "do you… want them to... fight each other?"

"This way…" Kane replied, with the same kind of breath, "they're too busy with each other… and have no time… to chase us. Besides… best case scenario… they kill each other."

"And… worst case scenario?" Isabelle asked.

With very little concern in his voice, Kane answered: "They decide… to work together."

"Fuck…!" Isabelle cursed, "What if one of them… survives…?"

"In either case…" Kane assured her, "the authorities will arrive here… and arrest them."

Isabelle looked at him, clearly uncertain about this idea of his.

"Isabelle" Kane did another to reassure her, "… even if they don't… we are not gonna… let them get us… You hear!?"

"Kane…" Isabelle replied, "I like you better… when you're not… trying to be… a hero… OK?"

She reached out for his hand, as he reached out for hers. Once they held each others hands together, they gazed at each other for a little while.

Kane suddenly relised they had other things to do: "Did anyone… bring a cell-phone… here…?"

Isabelle thought for a second, then answered: "Lori did!"

"Let's look for it… then !" Kane replied.

"What about… the regular phone…" Isabelle reasoned, "...back at the cabin?"

"The cabin doesn't have one." Kane answered.

Isabelle wasn't really happy with that news, but like a sergeant commanding his private, she said: "Let's go!

"Wait a minute!" Kane said as he too, like Isabelle earlier, turned around, bowed down, and threw up as well. After a few heavy breaths, he got back up, and continued running.


	14. Chapter 14

Freddy and Jason were raging a fight to the finish, which Freddy seemed to be losing. So what other option did he have but try and make it into that cabin he had just spotted. He suddenly had a whole idea figured out. He brought himself to stand very close to a tree. When Jason was about to punch Freddy, the latter ducked. Jason punched his fist into the tree instead, causing him to have his hand stuck. Seeing as Jason was imobilised for the moment, Freddy took his chance to run. Not too long after Jason got his hand in the tree, though, he managed to take it out again just as easily. Looking at Freddy furiously, as he saw him heading for his own cabin, he started to him.

All the while, Kane and Isabelle finally left the woods, and headed back to the cabin. Before they went inside though, they heard some kind of a moan.

"Wait!" Isabelle stopped herself, and Kane, from moving, "Do you hear that too?"

Kane started to look around as he answered: "Yes!"

Isabelle looked around as well. It didn't take long until she spotted the source, near the broken window.

"There!" Isabelle pointed.

Kane recognised the source: "Charles?"

They ran to him. They noticed several wounds from flying through the window, but otherwise he appeared to be in no immediate danger.

Charles tried to talk: "Was... Was that… Freddy?"

"Yes!" Kane answered, "But Jason's here as well!"

Sarcasticly, Chalres replied: "Perfect!"

"Look, we're gonna go inside and call for help." Kane assured him, after which he turned bacl to his girlfriend, "Come on, Isabelle!"

Before Charles could ask who Isabelle is, both Isabelle and Kane had allready made it to the the door, and entered.

Meanwhile, Freddy had entered Jason's cabin. When he entered, he shut the door and started to look around, looking for something else to defend himself with. He found a pitchfork, which he picked it up and went into the next room. Or at least he tried, but there didn't seem to be any space in there to move in, nor did it have a proper door anymore to use as a surprise for Jason. He then decided to baricade the front door. Just in time, because that's when Jason tried to open his door. It didn't work, so he grabbed his axe, which laid outside next to the door, just in case, and started to chop. He didn't relise that Freddy was really on the other side, waiting. When Jason decided that the hole was big enouch, he unbarricaded the door from his side. Then the door swings open, and there's Freddy!

Back to Kane and Isabelle, who had just entered their cabin. Isabelle allready started to scan the room for Lori's purse: "Her cell-phone's in her purse. I remember her leaving it here somewhere."

"You look for it!" Kane told her, "I'll check if anyone else is still alive!"

Isabelle nodded in agreement.When Kane went up the stairs, she looked around the room. She knew Lori had put it somewhere around here. It took her a while, but she found the purse eventually.As fast as she could she opened it, and poured all that was inside out on the sofa. Somewhere between the make-up and the combs, she found the cell-phone. She didn't hesitate for one second to dial 911. She brought the phone to her ear, waiting for the phone to make any sound at all.

"Come on… Come on!" she encouraged the phone.

Then the phone maked a screeching sound. Isabelle looked at the phone surprised: "What the fuck…? SHIT!"


	15. Chapter 15

Jason swung his axe, to which Freddy ducked. He distracted Jason by stabbing his razors into Jason's left knee. But no effect. Jason simply grabbed Freddy's face and threw him to the other side of the room. This didn't let his guard down however. Jason started towards Freddy, whom raised the pitchfork he had picked up earlier, and jammed it into Jason's chest. Freddy laughed as he pushed Jason backwards, and nailed him to the wall behind him.

Though it took about a minute, eventually Jason stopped moving. Freddy then pulled the fork out of Jason, allowing the latter to fall to the floor, with no more live left inside him. After this, Freddy merely sniggered as he turned his back on Jason, and left this cabin. What he didn't relise, as he left the cabin, was that Jason started to move again. He almost litterally pulled himself together, and got up again.

Kane, meanwhile, got back downstairs to Isabelle: "What were you screaming about?"

As an answer, Isabelle raised the cell-phone, and pointed him to the screen, which read "No Network Found"

Kane was obviously pissed: "Damn it! What are those things for if they can't be used everywhere?!"

Isabelle changed the subject by asking: "Are there any other survivors?"

Kane shook his head: "No. I found three bodies up there! Bill and Will are dead too. Couldn't find Kia though. Probably dead too!"

"What do we do now?" Isabelle pleaded.

Kane looked around, hoping to find an answer somewhere in the room. When he spotted the keys to the van hanging on a hanger next to the door, he suddenly had it figured out: "Let's take the van and go! Once outside the forrest, we should have no trouble reaching anyone! Come on, let's go!"

Isabelle held him back for something: "What about Charles?"

"If we have to drag him to the van," Kane explained, "he can only slow us down! If he plays dead, he'll be safe!"

"What if they check him?" Isabelle asked.

"Killers never check!" he stated.

Taking his words for granted, she followed him out the door. Kane had taken the keys, but once outside the cabin he turned to Isabelle, gave her the keys and said: "You go ahead and start the van! I'll tell Charles what to do!"

Isabelle nodded, just before she set on a run to the van.

Kane informed his friend on their plan: "Charles! We have a problem with the cell-phone! We're gonna get outta here and try again!"

"Y… You aren't gonna…" Charles started to worry.

"If you play dead, they won't hurt you. Not more then they already have, anyway!" Kane assured him.

Suddenly, they heard Isabelle screaming. Kane turned around, only to see his girlfriend eye to eye with Freddy!

Freddy was ready to use his glove on Isabelle, but Kane wouldn't let him. He grabbed a rock, and threw it at the killer. He missed! But the rock rolled before Freddy, which he off course couldn't ignore, so he turned his head to Kane. Looking at him up and down, Freddy laughed: "Oh... my hero!"

"Leave her alone!" Kane shouted.

Isabelle used this distraction in her advantage to run away. Unfortunately, Freddy wasn't at all ready to give up on his target.He followed her, but Kane ran to Freddy, and used all his might to tackle him.

"I told you to leave her alone!" Kane shouted once he stood over Freddy, like a hunter over his allready dead deer. Freddy wasn't beaten yet however. He kicked Kane in his hip. Feeling as if it were broken, Kane fell down. Then Freddy held Kane's neck with his left arm, and raised his right hand, ready to stab Kane.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance, dreamboy!" Freddy complained just before he let his razors go down.

Just before he stabbed Kane, he suddenly just flew away, as if hit by something. Kane, who was confused from this event, looked up and saw Isabelle standing right next to him. Freddy was trying to get up. But as he tried, Isabelle kicked him in his stomach, keeping Freddy out for a minute.

As she helped Kane up, Isabelle said: "Come on you silly!"

Together, they ran to the van. Kane behind the wheel, and Isabelle riding shotgun. What they didn't see was that Freddy had allready gotten up, before either got inside the van, and started towards them. Midway, and arm had hit his face. He fell down again, but had very little trouble this time to regain strength and sight. Jason's shadow covered Freddy.

"You…!" Freddy mumbled.

Jason didn't care much about what Freddy was about to say. He grabbed Freddy's sweater, and threw him away. He landed on the cabin's porch.


	16. Chapter 16

Kane and Isabelle were about ready to leave. Just as Kane wanted to start the ignition, he relised something was missing: "Where're the keys?"

After a short pause, Isabelle answered: "…I … I think I dropped them?"

Kane mimed a faint. That's when Isabelle decided to leave the van, saying: "I'll go get them!"

Before Kane could say anything to stop her, she was out of the van allready. While Freddy tried to break Jason's skull with a wood log, which scattered when he tried, Isabelle closed in on the place where she believed to have drobbed her keys. Though she scanned in a hurry, she easily found them, and ran back to the van.

Jason, in the meantime, tried to punch Freddy's heart out, but Freddy managed to dodge every attack.

Once Isabelle had re-entered the van, she didn't wait for Kane to say anything. She gave him the keys, which he took immediatly and starts the van just as quickly.

Freddy and Jason's fight seemed to reach towards it's climax. Freddy managed to find a moment where he could jam his razors into Jason's neck. But Jason grabbed Freddy's hand with both hands, crushed it, causing the blades to fall down before Jason's feet. Ignoring Freddy's cries of agony, he gave him a real hard push, causing him to fly away. Jason picked up all the razors, after which he approached Freddy, not noticing a van driving away.

Freddy, a bit groggy, slowly opened his eyes. He could see Jason, with two of his knives. Which was the last image he ever saw, since Jason jammed one into each one of Freddy's eyes. Again ignoring Freddy's cries, Jason used the other two knives to each penetrate Freddy's hands, and thereby pin them into the ground. Freddy, pretty much imobilised, couldn't stop Jason now, as he put his left foot on Freddy's neck, and grabbed the rest of the body. He pulled on the body ans pressed with his foot on the neck, all hard enough to separate the head from the body. As a finishing touch, Jason grabbed the legs. Like a batboy swinging his bat, he swung the body and tossed it to the other side of the lake, where the body hit a tree and fell down like a bag of potatoes.

Jason turned his head down the dirt road, which lead him to spot the main road. Even though theses people were allready leaving, they had still entered his territory. He felt the need to go after them too.

Inside the van, Isabelle was waiting for the phone to work again. But the screen still read 'No Network'.

"Come on… Come oooon…" Isabelle begged the phone.

"You think it helps to say that repeatedly?" Kane remarked.

"Come on… Come…" she kept on, until 'Network Found' finally appeared, "Yes!"

"Okay. Maybe it does." Kane said, in a tone as if he really wanted to say 'I rest my case'

Isabelle dialed 911. After a few seconds, a young woman answered the phone.

"911 Rescue! How can I help you?" she said in a friendly tone that didn't fit this situation.

"Yeah!" Isabelle replied, "We're on a road, close to…"

She turned to Kane, asking: "What is this place called again?"

"Camp Crystal Lake!" Kane answered.

"Right! Camp Crystal Lake!" Isabelle said to the phone.

"Lemme guess!" the woman didn't sound eager to help, "You're being chased by Jason Voorhees!"

"Yes!" Isabelle replied, "But he's…"

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "but we have better things to do but to listen to any stories…"

"No wait!" there was no way this woman was going to hang up on Isabelle, "You gotta listen to me! Jaso…"

That's when a loud thud interrupted her.

"What was that?" she asked out loud.

Kane seemed to have heard it too, and answered: "Something must've fallen on the…"

An arm, all of a sudden, punched right through the ceiling. Isabelle cried it out.

The arm, of which Kane thought is was Jason's, obviously didn't know where to reach. Kane, who didn't know what else to do, tried to punch it out, as was Isabelle, who drobbed the phone. The arm grabbed Kane's arm, and like snapping a branch into two pieces, he broke Kane's. Kane cried out the pain, then he gotted knocked on his head. The arm went away. And with Kane being unconsious, Isabelle tried to take the wheel. Suddenly Jason appeared before their windshield. Isabelle yelled, when the hockey mask fell off Jason's, revealing his true face to her. Jason used a machete to punch through the windshield. He tried to stab Kane, but Isabelle jumped before him, and got stabbed instead.

Kane awoke, slightely. The area around him was all a blur, but he was completely aware that Isabelle just got stabbed. The van kept zigzagging, so Kane hit the breaks, causing Jason to fly away from the van, and hit a tree in the distance, which broke in halves at the impact. Kane, meanwhile, tried to bring his eyes into focus. No matter how few strength he had left inside him, he tried to pull the machete out of Isabelle. When he succeeded, he threw it out of the van, through the hole in the windshield. That's when she awoke.

As she tried to reach for his face, she muttered: "K…Kane…You're… bleeding."

Kane, relieved to see she's still alive, replied: Isabelle… You're…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, as he again heard some branches snapping. He looked before him, and noticed the fallen tree moving.

"No…!" Kane nearly begged, "Not…"

The shock, the beer, the bump on his head, the pain in his arm... it all became too much for him to bear, so he fainted.

Isabelle, who didn't see what he saw and therefor didn't understand what happened, looked outside. She saw Jason getting up. It didn't take long before she fainted as well.

Jason walked towards the van. Once he was near, he looked down, and picked up his machete. He looked inside the van. Thinking he had just killed them both, he walked away.

**THE END**


End file.
